Imaginary Friends
by Prince Of New York
Summary: You know when you where a kid and you had these imaginary friends? Well, this girl has imaginary friends that came to life. Their names? Riku, Sora, and Kairi.
1. How did they get Here?

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything in this story other then basically the family, they are my creation! MWAHAHAHAH! Let me know what you think of it. It is the first one I have ever written, and I hope I did a good job. This chapter is mostly introduction. More will be coming later. Anyway, on to the story.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Rosa Lee Jenson!"

"What!" I yelled to my mother.

"You were supposed to go to bed an hour ago!"

"Fine!" I save my game on Kingdom Hearts and got ready for bed.

"You have to get on a schedule since school starts in a few days." In short school started in five days. "You too, Thomas!"

"Okay! Okay!" My older brother Thomas came into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth with me.

"You too, huh?" My brother and I get along pretty well. He is only a year older then me, so we aren't too different. He loves Kingdom Hearts almost as much as I do. He nodded and we brushed our teeth together. We both go to our respected rooms and get our pajama's on and get ready for bed. My room is really girly, even though I'm not. We moved to this house when I was 7, that was 7 years ago. Then I wanted it to be pink! I was all about pink at that age. Well, my mom painted it pink; it looked like Pepto-Bismol. My grandfather said it looked like the inside of a stomach. That did it for my mom; she bought a can of darker pink, and sponged it on over it. It looked cool for the first 5 years, now it's boring. My draws are covered in porcelain dolls, and other random things. I have at least a million stuffed animals, and they are all stuffed in the closet, but hey, what cha gonna do? Ever since I was a little girl I have had a big imagination. I don't just mean, give the Barbie dolls names and careers though I did do that. I would pretend to be people on TV and then I graduated to making my own characters. But, my imagination didn't leave when I hit 10 like most people. As a matter of fact, even though I am 14 I still have imaginary friends. Now, before you cart me off to the loony house there is some stuff you gotta know. I play Kingdom Hearts a lot! I mean every day. I read about it, search for it on the internet, and check out the pictures that other people take and draw. I have beaten the game 3 times now, and know almost everything. I like to think about the lead characters, mainly Sora, Riku, and Kairi. I would sit there in bed and talk to them every night. Mostly Sora and Riku were fighting while Kairi would sit there and giggle. From left to right they would stand Riku, Kairi, and then Sora. Of course I would always control what they said, though it was still funny. Listening to them I could fall asleep in five minutes or less. I got in bed and my waited for my mom to come in and turn off the light. "Well, what do you think, Tiger? Am I as insane as I make myself sound?"

"Meow?" my cat tiger said. He was a little grey ball of fluff, but he was the cutest thing in the world.

"Come here!" I picked him up and put him on the bed with me. He liked to sleep next to my head at night. My long brown hair went all over the pillow and I got into bed. "Oh, I almost forgot. I have rehearsal tomorrow." I said to my cat. "Remind me okay?"

"Meow?"

"Thank-you." Yes, I talk to my cat. What's it to you? Anyway, yes I'm a big theater person. I have lots of musical CD's, you know like Cats, and Ragtime. Well, I spend lots of time with my theater friends. I recently transferred to a new school, and have about two friends. My mom was the music teacher there and I was not having as much fun as she is. We always met an hour before rehearsal to have lunch or dinner, or what have you. We have major fun. One of my friends hangs out with us. She is like the best person I have ever met, and she is moving next year. Yeah, my life is great, huh?

"Okay Rosa, lights out!" said my mom as she came in.

"Good night!" I told her she turned out the light and I put the three characters at the end of my bed. "So where were we?" I asked them.

"You were just about to tell me how much better I was then Sora!" said Riku.

"Hey! What do you mean you are better? I'm the one that wins in the end!" countered Sora. Kairi and I just sat there giggling and I was asleep in five minutes, like I had said. But, see usually when I woke up in the morning they were gone. This time, it went slightly different.

I opened my eyes. "Five days to school." I said to my cat, who was stretching at the end of my bed. I looked at my clock. It was 10:30. I better get up. I have to meet my friends for lunch soon. I got up and was going over to my dresser to get my clothes out. I got up and tripped on something. I fell pretty hard and hit my head. I rubbed my head and then thought to myself, 'Wait a minute. I don't remember leaving an arm there. Wait, an arm!' I turned around slowly on the ground and looked at what I had tripped on. It was Riku. I stood up and looked around a little bit. I faced my bed and saw them all. There they were! Riku, Kairi, AND Sora! They were all there! This was insane! I was insane! I raced to my drawers and pulled out my clothes. I raced to the bathroom and got dressed. They were all sleeping on my floor! I couldn't believe it! Then there was a knock on the door.

"Rose! Come on I have to use the bathroom!" Thomas! He would understand, if he could see them, and I wasn't insane that is. I got out and he said, "Thanks!"

"Wait Thomas! I have to show you something! Now!" I grabbed his arm and took him to my room. "Do you see what I see?" I asked.

"Ummm. maybe."

"Do you see the Kingdom Hearts characters on the floor?"

Thomas reached behind me and closed the door. "Who are these people? Where did they come from?"

"You can see them! For a minute there I thought I was going crazy!"

"Rose! You have three people sleeping on your floor! And, oddly enough, they look just like Sora, Riku, and Kairi!"

"Yep, that's right!"

"How did they get here?"

"I don't know! I just woke up and they were here. Wait!"

"What? What is it? Do you remember waking up to voices or something?" he asked. But that wasn't it. Since I had gone to sleep with them there, they must have stayed. I knew my imagination was vivid, but this was too much! I looked at Thomas and he almost immediately knew what I was thinking. "No! No! No, no, no, no! You did not imagine them here! I hear you talking to them at night, but that is not how they got here!"

"You sure about that?" I asked. He had no counter for that one. We stared at the three laying there. "Now what?" I asked.

"Mom is gonna kill you."


	2. To Rehearsal

Disclaimer: Sorry about the 1st page being all weird in spacing and stuff. I hope this one turns out better this time. Anyway, I still don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters. However, the families, and now the friends, are mine! NO STEALIES! Okay! Now, back to the story.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Oh, shoot! I just realized! I have play rehearsal today! Plus, my friends are going to be looking for me for lunch! We always have lunch together before rehearsal, and I said I would be there! What should I do with these guys?" I said, then I looked at Thomas. He read my mind, once again.  
  
"For get it, Rose! I am not going to baby sit your imagination! Not today!" When Thomas said something like that I knew it was all over. There was not use going any farther.  
  
"Then what do you propose I do with them?" I asked.  
  
Just at that second we heard a groan. I looked at him, and he looked at me. Both of us had wide eyes. Then his eyes left me and went to Riku, soon his head followed. Then I looked myself, Riku was waking up! He rubbed his eyes and looked at us.  
  
"Ummm. Hi!" Thomas and I just stood there and smiled like idiots. Thomas had a smile that looked like Sora when he smiled. "Hello?"  
  
I figured one of us should talk so I jumped in, "Hi! Ummm. hi?" After that I was out of things to say.  
  
Riku, remarkably enough just laughed a little, then stood up, and looked around a little. He was even cuter in real life then he was in the game. I thought he looked better then Sora to begin with, but this just confirmed it. "Hey, could one of you tell me where I am?" he said.  
  
I hit Thomas in the ribs. I had talked first, it was his turn. He obviously got the message. "Hi! Um, I'm Thomas, and this is my sister, Rose. You are in her room."  
  
"Oh! Well, it's nice to meet both of you. Now, do you know how I got here?"  
  
This one would take some debating. "Sidebar!" I said to Thomas. I pulled him over and started talking to him. "Should we tell him?"  
  
"Well, unless you have a better idea."  
  
"What's the worst that could happen? He would be in shock for a while, but he would get over it, right?"  
  
"I'd just tell him if I were you."  
  
"Okay, fine." We turned around to find Riku looking at my porcelain dolls. "These are pretty!"  
  
"Please be careful!" I said and ran over and got between him and the dolls, "They are very breakable."  
  
"Got it! Well, how did I get here?"  
  
"Right, well." I explained the entire story to him. But, I ended it like this, "See, you guys aren't real in my world. We don't think you exist. Fake. Like the rest of the Disney characters."  
  
"Oh, I see," was all he said. Then Kairi opened her eyes. "Kairi!"  
  
"Hi, Riku, what's up? Is something wrong?" was what she said. Thomas and I looked at each other. We sighed and then looked at Kairi.  
  
"Well, I really don't know," was Riku's response.  
  
I figured I should step in, so I did. "Hi, my name is Rose and this is my brother Thomas."  
  
"Hi! Where am I, how did I get here?"  
  
Here we go again. This time Riku explained it for me. Thomas and I stood by and listened. "So, can we go home?" I hadn't thought about that! How were they ever going to get home? I don't think I could imagine them there. I can imagine them appearing, but disappearing into thin air? That I don't think I can do. Thomas and I looked at each other again. We often do that when looking to the other for answers or something, but when we do it, that usually means neither of us has an answer. I simply shrugged. Then Sora woke up. "Sora, you lazy bum," whispered Kairi.  
  
Then we both said, "I knew I'd find you snoozing down there." Kairi looked at me, and I at her. We laughed a little bit then watched to see what Sora's reaction would be. Kairi stood up and stood over him.  
  
"Huh? Whoa!" he said and sat upright. "What? Where am I? What's going on?" We all looked at each other and sighed. We explained it all again. "So, we are pretty much stuck here?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." I said.  
  
"So, what do we do until we can go home?" asked Kairi.  
  
Thomas piped up this time. "Well, your gonna have to go to school, since you can't stay here. And, you might have to go to rehearsal with Rose.  
  
"Hold up! Sidebar!"  
  
"They did this once before. It will just be a minute," said Riku as we turned around.  
  
"Okay, when did we decide they were going to rehearsal with me? Why can't they go with you?"  
  
"Because, I'm going skateboarding with Jason. They don't know how to skate board. They have to go with you."  
  
"They don't know how to act either!"  
  
"Have them watch!"  
  
"Fine! I don't think my friends will mind. If they do, I'm blaming you!"  
  
"Okay by me!"  
  
We turned around and said. "Okay. You guys are coming to rehearsal with me. But, you can't go out like that. Riku and Sora you can go with Thomas and he will loan you some of his clothes. Kairi you can stay here, and borrow some of mine."  
  
"What?!" Thomas whispered.  
  
"Do you want Sora and Riku to wear dresses?"  
  
"Ahhhh! Bad image! Delete! No dresses! Fine, they can borrow some for now." I smiled. I had won that one. The boys left and I turned to Kairi. "Welcome to winter in Nebraska! It could be anywhere from below freezing to about 50 degrees. You have to plan for either." I tossed out a purple peasant blouse and some matching purple jeans from my closet and draws. They were things she would look good in and she would like so no worries there. "Okay, what do ya think? Good? Bad? Horrible?"  
  
"These are great! Thank-you for doing this Rose. You really didn't have to."  
  
"I know, but in a way I do." It was my fault they were they to begin with, so I figured the least I could do was put them up until we could find a way to get them home. "Okay, well, let's go see what the boys are up to." The two of us walked out into the hall and there was my mom. I turned Kairi around and shoved her back in, then closed the door. "We can see in a few minutes."  
  
"Rose! Rose? Whose your friend?" Shoot she saw Kairi!  
  
"Uh, friend from theater club! In Lincoln!"  
  
"Oh! Well, hello Rose's friend!"  
  
"Hello!" Kairi said. I smiled a thankful smile at her.  
  
"Rose, come get your clothes! They'll be in my room."  
  
"Okay!" I said. I heard mom's door close, then Kairi and I ran to Thomas's room and knocked.  
  
"Come on in, it's safe."  
  
Kairi and I run in the door and close it behind us. "Okay, that was close. Mom almost saw Kairi. She can't see any of them. She has seen us play the game enough that she knows what they look like. We have to get going!"  
  
"Okay! Okay! Let's go." Thomas grabbed his skateboarding gear, and I grab my purse. I poke my head out of the door, no mom. Everyone starting with Thomas run out the front door. "We'll see ya later, k?"  
  
"Sounds good. Have fun at rehearsal!" Somehow I figured that wouldn't be the case. 


	3. To the Diner

Make sense of this statement: I actually do own Kingdom Hearts! FOR REAL!! Yeah, it is sitting in my PS2 right now! Lol. Okay, I don't own the characters, though. I just made up the people you are gonna see in this particular story today! Yay me! Okay, I spend too much time talking. Sorry about the spacing, I'll do better this time! Okay, "ONWARD I SAY! ONWARD!"...  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Well, this was an interesting turn of events. Sora, Rikku, Kairi, and I were going down town to eat with my friends before the director came and picked us up for the rehearsal of the show Kiss me Kate. A show about a girl and how her life is so messed up. Anyway, we were going to go meet Charlie, the stage manager for the show, Patrick, an actor, like me, and Fiona, another actress. I explained a little more thoroughly what was going on to the three on the way down to the café. "You see, as far as the people her know you are from Destiny Islands, but you don't really exist. You are characters in a game, or at least that is what they think. You may just have to go along when I try to explain things to people, deal?" The three agreed as we went into Jayne's Small Town Café. The guys were already there. Charlie, is Fiona's sister. He is a great guy, one of the most talented that is for certain, he can play drums, draw, and is one of the best I've seen on a computer. Fiona can sing, but I have, and always will like her cooking. She can do just about anything if you put her in a kitchen with enough stuff. Patrick, or Pat is the sports man. He can and does play any kind of sport. He has been known to play every thing from badminton to baseball, even wrestling. I am the only one who plays a lot of games. As I walk in I do realize something. Both the guys had PS2's! Not only that, they both had Kingdom Hearts! Heck, some nights we would all even get together and play, so, obviously, Fiona could easily tell you who everyone was! Now what had I done! "Hi guys!" I said as I got to the table.  
  
"Hi," they all said in unison.  
  
"Rose, who are your friends here?" asked Fiona.  
  
Shoot! I was hopping we could just call them the guys, that wasn't gonna happen, okay well, here goes. "This is Rrrrr," I had almost said Riku, but caught myself, luckily, "Randy." RANDY? Where did that come from? "This is Kaaaaa," shoot! I really have to stop this! "Kari," Well, I guess that is an improvement. "And this is..." I couldn't think of anything that didn't start with and s, so I said the first word that I could come up with. "Samson, Sam" yeah, this was going well, NOT! "Yep, Randy, Kari, and Sam."  
  
((Note: Kairi's name is pronounced like the name Carry. Now back to the story))  
  
"Nice to meet you guys," said Pat, "Rose. Sidebar!"  
  
"Sure! Be right back guys! Have a seat!" I told them. Fiona took one look at Sora and fell in love, (this was good, 'cause Riku was mine) while she was gaping at the boys and admiring "Kari's" beauty Pat and I talked over in the corner, Charlie being the curious guy he is just had to come along!  
  
"So, Rose, explain to me where these people came from," said Pat.  
  
"Well," I began, "umm... Randy is... a cousin, and... Kari is... from my old school, and... Samson...is... from my new school!" I said. Those were the best lies I could come up with on such short notice. Luckily, none of the guys I was here with knew anything about my new, or old schools, let alone my family.  
  
"Then explain this," said Pat, "why is it Samson looks like Sora, Randy looks like Riku, and Kari looks like Kairi?" I was busted, bad! So, I did the only thing I could do, I panicked!  
  
"How do you suppose I got those three from the game to the real world?" I asked, I, however, never thought I would say what I said next, "Like I imagined them here one night, then when I woke up the next day they were there?...oh, shoot!"  
  
Both of their jaws dropped clear to the floor. You would be amazed at what has happened to this group of my friends and me. It was... interesting to hear the stories, but back to the current one. They knew immediately that I had just spilled. "How did you manage that?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Like I know!?!?!?" I replied, really not having fun myself now. "I woke up and they were there! Thomas lent me some of his clothes, and that was it! Now, we are here, and Fiona is totally freaking out over Sora! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT!!!"  
  
They looked at me, with the most frightened looks I have ever seen. I let out my breath, then took in another and said, "Okay, before Fiona totally flips, and Sora runs out of here screaming we should get back there."  
  
The two looked at each other, then in unison said, "Deal."  
  
We go back to the table and make sure Fiona is always 2 people away from Sora, it was his request. About a half an hour later our director showed up. He picked us up and took us to "The Barn". A really small theater that holds about 150 or so. It really is a barn too! That's the weird part. Talk about experience! We come in the long rock driveway up to the door, shove it open and walk inside, to get set up for rehearsal. "Okay guys," The Director said we only have 2 rehearsals, today, and tomorrow until opening night. "I want you guys in full costume, and everything!" We all groan and head back stage.  
  
"You guys can watch the show from the house." They all looked at me like I was a freak.  
  
Then Sora said, "Ummm... Rose... We are miles away from the house."  
  
"Huh? Oh! No, the house is the audience! You can watch from the audience!" I burst out laughing; however they didn't find it very funny. Oh well.  
  
Rehearsal was quite interesting. Even though I told the three to stay in the audience, and even though they did, they didn't know the propped way to watch a show. Kairi kept giggling while Riku and Sora kept talking. Eventually the two got into an extremely load fight.  
  
"Shut-up!" Sora would scream.  
  
"Why you know it's true!" Riku would counter.  
  
Eventually the director just told me to get them to quiet down. I went to where they were sitting. "Guys!" They looked at me with wide eyes as if they were scared to death. "Please! Quiet down! Don't talk! PLEASE!" Obviously, they got the message. They didn't say anther word the rest of the night. Rehearsal was finally over and we were ready to call it a night.  
  
"Okay, I want you all back here at 11:00 so we can have a marathon day. Every one, bring your favorite dish and get ready for a long, day."  
  
"What's a marathon?" asked Riku.  
  
"It's when we all come here, bring lots of food, and rehearse until we fall apart!"  
  
"Oh my God!" screamed Kairi. Sora's eyes got as big as coconuts. Riku staggered a little like he was gonna faint or something. Then I realized what I had said.  
  
"No! We won't actually fall apart! It's an expression. It we will be so tired we could just fall apart. But we won't!" They each breathed a huge sigh of relief and we all get ready to go.  
  
The director takes us all home, it was almost dinner time. We had been there a long time.  
  
"I hope you guys weren't bored." I asked the three.  
  
"As a matter of fact," Riku chimed in, "It was fun! I liked it!" They all seemed to agree, so I didn't stress too much. We went inside and were greeted by- whom else but- my mother.  
  
"Hi! How did it go? Can we look for you to be famous? Are your friends staying for dinner? Oh! I'll need to make extra food!" She then dashed off.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," was the only thing any one said, and it was Kairi.  
  
"Heh," I gave a slight look at her to say, 'as if' then I piped up and asked, "You guys hungry?" They nodded; none of us had eaten since lunch. "Hold on," I said to them. Then I shouted, "MOM! WHEN ARE WE GONNA EAT?!"  
  
"ABOUT 20 MINUTES!" She yelled back.  
  
"We can eat in about 20 minutes. Sound good?" The seemed pretty happy. We were all still standing in the entry way when something hit me in the back of the head. "Ow!" I yelled.  
  
"Sorry," Said Thomas, "I didn't know you guys were here." He had hit me with the door. I rolled my eyes, and then we hung out 'til dinner. Let me just say, that it was a full-blown-national-disaster! 


	4. Dinner

Okay, I just read over the last chapter and noticed lots of miss prints. I AM THE QUEEN OF WRONG LETTERS! YAY TO ME! Okay, anywho, there were a lot, and I know it, just try to ignore them. It is pretty obvious on what they should be. I can bet there will be some here too. Now, on to the story. Ready? This is going to be interesting.  
  
We all went to my room all...Kairi, Riku, Sora, me, Thomas...that's...five! All five of us went to my room. I fell onto my water bed, and gave a huge sigh. Kairi, Riku, and Sora all sat down where they had started that morning. It had only been one day with these guys, and I was already tired. What if I couldn't get them back to the game by the time school starts? I'll have to take them to school with me. What a nightmare! Riku being a year older will have to be a grade higher. Sora and Kairi will be with me, but I can't say who they will hang out with! That wouldn't be good. We just have to try to get them back by then. Thomas closed the door behind us, and then joined me looking face up at the ceiling. "How was rehearsal?"  
  
"Not bad." I leaned over and whispered too him. "It was impossible get the trio quiet." He laughed a little, and I told him the whole story. "Oh, when I took them to eat, Patrick, Fiona, and Charlie knew it was them...well...Patrick and Charlie knew. Fiona was totally oblivious the whole time.  
  
"What else is new?" he asked. "Well, it's good to know we have about 2 ½ people on our side. Fiona only counts a as a half, because she doesn't know who they are exactly."  
  
I giggled, "You have a point." Sora, Riku and Kairi all join us on their backs staring up at the ceiling. "So, how long do you guys think you'll be able to be here?"  
  
"It doesn't matter to us," said Sora. All we ever do is play on the island. If we do it somewhere else it won't matter. Then the door bell rang. I heard mom go to the door, and open it.  
  
"Hello Jenna! How are you?" Jenna is Thomas's girl friend. She was coming to dinner tonight. Wait, his girl friend was here!!! This will only make it more interesting...NOT.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Jenson. I'm just fine. Is Thomas upstairs?" I heard Jenna coming up the stairs. "Thomas! Thomas!" It wasn't a totally tragedy that she was here. She was the basic stereotype of a dumb blonde. And, she had never seen a Kingdom Hearts video game in her life. So, she wouldn't know who these guys were.  
  
"In here!" Thomas yelled.  
  
"Where! I don't see you!" See what I mean?  
  
"In Rose's bed room!"  
  
"Oh!" The door swung open and what had not been a total tragedy suddenly turned bad. Jenna can really fix herself up! I mean, she is pretty, but when she is wearing a short skirt, and makeup, she can look, as any normal guy would call her, HOT! On the bed we all had our heads toward the center. From the door going counter clockwise it was Thomas, me, Sora, Kairi, and then Riku. When Jenna came in the room our circle broke. All the boys stood up. Kairi and I took our time. We just sat up and looked at her. "Hi everyone!" she said. Sora's and Riku's eyes were as big as coconuts. Thomas had a look on his face as if to say 'She is all mine!' He went over and gave her a small kiss, just on the cheek. They don't like to kiss when other people are around. "Was I interrupting something?" she asked.  
  
"No!" said Thomas. "Why don't you join us?"  
  
"YEAH!" said Sora and Riku at the same time. This totally surprised Kairi, and me. We all squished together to fit her in between Thomas and Riku. Now it was Thomas, me, Sora, Kairi, Rikku, and then JENNA. Just as we all got comfortable my mom's voice cuts through the air.  
  
"KIDS! COME EAT!" We all jump up and head for the table. Then we all have to figure out where everyone sits. Our table is rectangle, so we could have three on each side. Mom and dad sat at the head of the table, like normal. On mom's right sat me Rikku then Kairi. On her left sat Thomas, Jenna, and then Sora. I felt kinda sorry for poor Jenna she was surrounded. In front of her was Riku; next to her was Sora and Thomas. My mom had made Chicken Alfredo. It was always awesome when she made it. "Rose," she said, "You never introduced us to your friends! What are their names?"  
  
I looked at them all. "Ummm..." I pointed to Riku, "This is Randy, that's Kari, and that's Sam"  
  
"Well, it is very nice to meet you all," she said with a sweet smile. "I'm Karen Jenson, and that is my husband Tom. You already know Rose and Thomas. I suppose you formally met Jenna." Riku and Sora blindly nodded. They were too focused on Jenna to do much of anything. Every so often they would take a drink of water, or would take a bite, but only once in like a minute. Kairi was getting steamed. This was not how she wanted to spend dinner. Sora and Riku used to fight over her. Now that Jenna was in the picture she was unhappy, and you could tell. "Where did you meet Rose?" she asked them. None of them responded, that was nice, because that gave me a window. But, I couldn't say family; I couldn't say anything about school, because she had taught at both of them.  
  
"Umm... I uh... met them at camp...yeah! Music camp!" I liked that!  
  
"Why would they come to no-wheres-ville to visit you?" Personally I thought it was a little rude, but whatever, I had to make something up.  
  
"They...ummm... are... house sitting for their grandmother!" "Oh! Are they all brothers and sisters?"  
  
"NO!" I said rather loudly. "No, they are... cousins!" I wasn't doing too badly!  
  
"Oh! I see!"  
  
That's basically how the rest of the meal went. I was jumping around making things up to keep me from getting caught. And they all just sat there acting like idiots staring at Jenna. Thomas wasn't helping much either. I was relieved when Jenna said she had to go. Thomas walked her to her car. That was when Kairi really exploded.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!" she screamed. I think she seriously scared Sora and Riku. "HELLO! DON'T I EXIST?!?!"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sora.  
  
"YOU TWO WERE STARING AT HER THE ENTIRE TIME!"  
  
"We were?" they said together.  
  
"DUH!" Kairi and I said together.  
  
Then I snapped out of it. "Guys. It's not that big of a deal. She's gone now, and we won't see her for a while. Let's just go to bed. K?" That calmed Kairi down a little. That and a few encouraging words from Sora and Riku. I grabbed my cat, and decided to sleep in my clothes that night. I did that sometimes. It was already 10:00. We had to go to bed before mom killed us. Thomas and I brushed our teeth and went to bed. I got them all some blankets and pillows and let them sort out where they wanted to sleep. My mom came in and turned out the light. "Good night." I said to her.  
  
About a minute later Riku stood up and said, "I can't sleep."  
  
"Me either," said Sora, then Kairi.  
  
They gathered at the end of my bed and stood facing me. "What should we do?" they asked.  
  
"Just talk quietly, k?"  
  
"Now where were we?" asked Sora. I was asleep after five minutes of their conversation. 


	5. A day with Brother Thomas

Disclaimer: Okay, there are two corrections I have to make. Any time you see Rikku pretend it is Riku and get on with your lives. Please. They are very similar names and I type them both a lot. You would see if you read my other story: "Close Encounters of the FFX Kind!" Check it out if you like Final Fantasy. Also, in the first chapter I said it was winter. I lied. I lied BAD!!! Bad lire!!! I'm sorry, it is summer, but, still you never know what the weather is going to do in the summer either. I've known it to be like 50 degrees in the middle of July one year and 101 degrees the next. So, I apologize for those two mix-ups. Okay, now we can go back to the story after I say that I only created the family, friends and etc., everything, but Sora, Kairi, and Riku. HA! I SPELLED IT RIGHT!!! This chapter is a little bit longer than your average chapter, just a warning. Okay, wow that was a long disclaimer, I spent most the time apologizing. Well, I've talked for waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too long. I'll let you read the story now.

I woke up the next morning and said to my kitty, "Four days, dang it." That means four days until school starts. I let him run free, and get up. I remember I'm still in my clothes from yesterday, so I get up and step over Riku and walk over to my dressers. I get out a pair of caprice and a t-shirt that reads: "I'm smart. You're not. Have a nice day." Then it has a little smiley face. I like it! It was perfect for marathon day. I go to the bathroom to change and get ready for the day again. It was about 9:30 when Thomas knocked on the door.

"Rose, can I come in?" he asked through the door.

"Sure, it's safe."

"In fact, can we talk in my room?"

"Ummm... okay." I thought this was rather odd, but while I was in there I could get some clothes for Riku and Sora. I left the bathroom and walked into Thomas's room. "What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I kinda felt bad about sticking you with your 'Imaginary Friends' yesterday and I thought that I could take them today. You know maybe get them some clothes, but only to an extent when they go back they can leave them here and you and I get a bunch of new outfits. I could take them to the store, around town, show them what it's like to live here, incase they have to do it for a while."

"Thomas!!! How totally sweet of you!" I said. It was way nice for him to do this. He didn't have to sine they were really my problem. "You sure you don't mind?" I asked.

"Nah, no problem, just leave it to me!"

"Okay, then I will. I'll be home about 9:00 or so. Maybe later. Thank you so much Thomas." I went to his closet. "Hey, can Sora borrow this?" He rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "Thanks."

Hey, I'm Thomas, and I'm going to be in charge of this story for a while, if you don't mind. Hey, I got to spend the day with her "creations" I should get to tell you what happened. I figure it's only fair. I'll start where Rose left for rehearsal.

_((Author's Note: Every time you see that will be where a different character takes over the story for a while. However, means end of section in a chapter. But, it is possible for them to be seen together, like above. If that makes any sense. Okay, now back to where we were.))_

We were all standing in the living room; it was about 10:00 or so. We were all getting ready to go when Rose turns to me and says, "Hey, Thomas, Sidebar?" I nod my head and look over her shoulder to see Riku, Sora, and Kairi roll their eyes. We've done this quite a bit. I'm sure their pretty tired of it. I turned my eyes back to Rose and she started to talk. "Okay, remember, as soon as possible we have to get these guys back in the game. Don't become too attached, and don't buy them anything that we won't wear. Then we will never hear the end of it from Mom. Got it?"

"Yeah, no big! You're really paranoid about this aren't you?" I asked. She was nervous and everything. I know I have very little fashion sense, and have only baby sat once and, did a horrible job. Not that I'm babysitting 3 kids who are basically my age, I'm just saying she looked tense.

"I wouldn't be so paranoid if the game wasn't in our hands. You realize that any thing that we do to or do with them will have an effect. They are people... I guess. They have memories. They will remember this stuff. Just be careful of what you do and say, okay?" she said.

"You got it." I replied.

"Okay," she looked at her watch. "Oh my Gosh! It's late, I gotta run! I'll be late for... whatever meal I'm having with the cast and crew. I'll see you guys later!" She grabbed the brownies she had baked the night before, for the pot luck, and headed towards the door.

"Bye!" we all said in unison.

"Be good!" Rose yelled jokingly as she closed the door and began running towards down town.

"So..." I started, and they all looked at me. That was when I totally understood everything Rose had said. If I mess this up the game could end up being Sora the bad guy, Riku the good guy, and Kairi... well I'm not really sure about that one, but you get what I'm saying. I totally freaked. So, I decided to start over. "You guys wanna check out the town?" I asked. They all nodded. So far so good. "Okay! Then, ummm... let's go!"

"Lead the way!" said Sora.

"Okay!" I said. Maybe this won't be so hard after all. All we do is go down town and get some ice cream, some new clothes, rent a video, or two, and then come back here! No harm done at all. This could actually be fun. We all go out the front door, and start for down town in the same direction that Rose had gone a few seconds before.

It wasn't going to bad. We had gone to the gas station and rented two movies to watch while we waited for Rose later. I don't remember the name, just that the lead guy has to save the world, and patch things up with the girl, and it ends happily ever after, or something like that. Then we stopped to get some ice cream at the "Sweet Dairy." Then it was about 1:00 or so. Rose wasn't going to be home for about 8 hours, plenty of time. We could shop for a while and be home to watch the movies. Way too easy. We were all walking down main street when who should I run into? Burns, Mike Burns to be exact. Him, John, and Megan were all standing on the side walk talking. Burns wore lots of black. He had short blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. His hair was spiked up. He had chains hanging out of almost every pocket. Most of the girls found him cute when they first meet him, but that wears off after they get to know him better. John is dressed the same, except he has long black hair and brown eyes. Megan is the same too, except she has hair that has been dyed to many times. Currently it was kind of brown with red streaks. She had dark red lipstick on, and lots of purple eye shadow. I saw them and my eyes grew wide. Sure, they wouldn't know who Sora, Kairi, or Riku were, but the sight of any new kid in town will just give Burns more reason to trick them until his face is blue. "Come on guys, in here." I shoved them in the clothing store.

"What's the rush?" Kairi asked.

"Just, go pick out some clothes, now. GO!!!" They all start to scatter in the store when I hear a voice from behind me.

"Why, if it isn't Thomas Jenson."

"Hello Burns." This was the last thing I needed today. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I am totally offended!" he said in the most sarcastic voice he could muster. "I just wanted to know how one of my favorite classmate's brothers is doing." Megan and John were giggling quietly behind him.

"I'm fine." I replied. "Good bye Burns!" I yelled.

"What's the rush?" He asked. I knew I was totally stuck. If I went in he would see the three people. If I stayed here he would talk to me. I had to stay and hope for the best. "Where's Rose?" he asked.

"Rehearsal. Practicing for the show."

"How fun!" he said.

Just then Riku stuck his head out the door. "Hey Thomas, you commin'?" he asked.

My eyes grew wide. I nodded my head and mouthed to him to go back inside.

"Who's this?" Burns piped up. "A friend of yours?" Before I had time to say anything he pushed by me and to Riku. "Hi, I'm Burns. This is John, and Megan."

"This is..." what was it!!! "Randy!" I hope that was the name Rose had given him. It sounded right.

"Uh... yeah. Hi," Said Riku.

"Look, Burns we would love to stay and chat, but we really have to get going. BYE!!!" I shoved Riku into the store again. I looked behind me and Burns had this look on his face that spelled disaster for many a new kid. Rose wasn't going to be very happy with me about this one.


	6. Later that night

Disclaimer: humming ... ... ... Oh! Hi!!! I wasn't expecting you so soon. Okay, fine, here we go. I own the characters with names that are not Sora, Riku, and Kairi, also known as Sam, Randy, and Kari. Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em commin'! Okay, I know there have been a lot of weird things going on as far as typos are concerned, but no more. I'm still trying to figure out this site, so I'll try to get this done better. Little reminder. If you ever see in this story, it means the end of a person talking, and different one takes over. Friendly reminder! This chapter is a little boring too, yet it's important, so don't skip it. Also, if you have nothing better to do, and are a fan of FFX, FFVII, and FFX-2 as well as many other games of the sort, check out my other story: Close Encounters of the FFX Kind! It's funny... I think. Anyway, talking to long now. Back to story. I hope this chapter is a little more exiting than the last one! But, I'm not making any promises.

Thomas here! Still. After we spent way to much money on clothes we headed for home. I think it was about...5:00 or so. We still had time to watch our movies. As a matter of fact we were on the credits of the second one when Rose walked in the door. "Hi guys! I'm home!" She looked tired. Her hair was all messed up, and her make-up was coming off, but, I've seen her worse. It was 8:00 right on the nose.

"Good timing." I said.

"Thanks!" she said. "So, how did it go?"

"Not bad, got the clothes, rented movies. Nothing to interesting happened." I was trying to decide weather to tell her Riku met Burns or not. "And we saw a couple kids from your class!"

"Oh really? Who?"

"Nobody, really, just Burns, Megan, and John."

"Wait a minute... you saw Burns? As in Mike Burns? As in my classmate, Mike Burns? As in the holder of the look of death for many a new kid, my classmate, Mike Burns?

"Well..."

"**THOMAS**!!!"

"I didn't mean to, he kind of trapped me. He only met Riku, anyway. It's not a total tragedy, is it?"

"Thomas, remember what I said? One bad experience could brand them for life! We could totally mess up the game! These guys can NOT leave the house for a while."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" she yelled back

I couldn't believe it! Riku had met Burns! Burns is a very influential person! He's dark, evil, and... okay, truthfully, kinda cute, but not really. Not if you have known him for as long as I have. Since, I have only gone to this school for two years I have known him for two years. Two years can kill a lot in a person's perspective of life. Anyway, now that Riku has met Burns, it is pretty likely that he will want to learn more. And Burns wanting to learn anything is really, **_REALLY_** bad.

It was already pretty late, 8:00 to be exact. Only two hours until we had to go to bed. We turned of the DVD player, from the movies Thomas, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were watching, and turned it back to normal TV. Dad was working late that night, so according to my mom is was find-your-own-dang-supper night. We just put a pizza in the oven. We watched a bunch of shows, I don't even remember what they were anymore. Then, 9:30, on the nose my mother comes up the stairs.

"Bed."

That was enough for us. It had been a long and tiring day, and we were all ready. Sora, Riku, and Kairi all went into my room, and Thomas and I started to brush our teeth. I could tell he felt bad. I had yelled at him pretty bad.

When we were done I told him, "Thomas, I'm really sorry. It wasn't your fault, I'm sure you did everything you could to keep Burns from meeting any of them. So, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that.

"Hey, no big, okay?

"Good? All forgiven?"

"Sure. All forgiven."

Then mom popped her head in the door. "Hey, kids. Do you want to go school shopping tomorrow? I know that school is gonna start in three days for you guys, so I figure we better do that before I have to go back for a teacher workday. You're friends can come too, if they want."

"Sounds good to me!" said Thomas.

"Okay, I have nothing better to do," I said.

"Good, okay kids, good-night."

"Night!" we yelled after her.

"Night," we said to each other in unison. I grabbed my cat, walking down the hall, put on my pajamas, and went into my room.

"Good night, guys."

"Good night!" they replied.

Then Sora asked, "Hey, Rose, can we talk again tonight?"

"Sure! Go right a head." They started into conversation, once again. Then it hit me... 'School shopping... tomorrow. That means... oh, no! Burns!' Then, I was out.


End file.
